


A Sorta Fairytale

by Azar



Series: A Sorta Fairytale [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes happy endings do happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sorta Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Written for angelsgracie to cheer her up after a bad day a couple of years ago. Spoilers up to and including "Players," Jossed after that.

It wasn't the happy ending any of us expected. If somebody'd asked me before that year went down how Happily Ever After would play out, I would've said me and Fred, Angel finding a way to get around that curse of his and getting with Cordy, and when I was being honest with myself--instead of being all crazy jealous--I wanted Wes to be happy too. I just didn't have a face in mind there--so long as it wasn't the face of *my* girl, it was all good.

In real life, Fred took off right after finding out about me and Gwen. We'd been over for a while by then, but I guess that was the final straw. We looked for her, of course, me and Wes, but she'd just up and vanished like you can only do in a city of several million. I never saw her again, but I hope she's happy wherever she is.

But me and Gwen...I've never had so much fun being in love as I do with her. We make a great team, and we make each other happy as hell. She's a lot more upbeat and a lot less bitter than she was when we met, and she says it's cause of me. Half the time, she even introduces me to folks as "the man who turns her off and turns her on."

Damn, I love that girl.

(And I gotta admit, I also love knowing I was wrong when I thought the Hyperion was the ritziest crib I'd ever bunk in.)

As for Angel and Cordy...that was pretty much over by the time we got Cordy back from Beyond and kicked to the curb that high-power bad guy that'd been posing as her.

Not because of the whole evil thing--Angel got that wasn't really her, and if anybody'd understand about not blaming a body for the misdeeds of their evil alter ego, it'd be him.

It was the fact that he'd still be shagging Connor's ex, so to speak, that Angel couldn't deal with. Especially since he knew how hard Connor took finding out how bad he'd been played. It took the kid a long time to stop crushing on her, and no matter how much Angel loved Cordy, he loved his son a hell of a lot more.

So I guess nobody was too surprised about that not working out.

What did surprise was what happened after we took care of the Big Bad on our end and Angel took off for Sunnydale. Turns out that destiny he had to fulfill in order to get his Shanshu? It was to help defeat this *really* Big-Time Bad called "The First." (Yeah, as in the First Evil. Ever.) Once that fight was over--BAM!--dude's heart just up and started beating again like it never stopped.

Course the bigger surprise was what didn't happen. When we heard about the Shanshu, Wes thought maybe Angel'd hook back up with that Slayer chick again, Buffy, after all. Well, he hooked up with a Slayer, but it wasn't Buffy.

See, turns out Faith got herself hurt pretty bad in that final battle, and Angel never left her side the whole time she was recovering. By the time that accelerated healing thing of hers woke her up, guess they'd both figured out they were a lot more than kindred spirits. So, one day before the cops could figure out where she was, they skipped town.

Guess they figured they could do a lot more good with her on the outside.

We still hear from them, sometimes. Usually a postcard, never with the same postmark twice.

Okay, I hear you--so me and Angel got our happy endings, what about the others? What about Wes and Cordy and Connor and Lorne?

Well, I guess all there is to say is their stories ain't ended yet.

Connor and Cordy, once they got past that whole freaky Freudian relationship thing, got agreeable and decided just cause Angel was gone didn't mean LA didn't still need a champion or two. She still gets the visions, so we're still fighting the good fight. The two of them, Wes, me, even Gwen.

Except for me and my hotwire honey, the crew out here's flying solo in the romance department these days. But that's okay--if there's one thing we've learned over the years, it's that things happen when they're supposed to.

The future...who knows what it holds? Not even Cordy, most of the time. We might even find Fred one of these days--Lorne never gave up trying, even after me and Wes figured she didn't want to be found. I think he feels responsible for her, seeing as how it was five years in *his* home dimension that left her a little on the crazy side.

So...yeah. I guess that's about the size of it. The story's not over. And speaking from experience, even the happy endings don't always last. But that don't mean we shouldn't enjoy 'em while we got 'em. And I'm holding on to mine as long as I possibly can.

That's all the fairytale I need.


End file.
